Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications providing wireless communication capabilities, especially wireless communication capabilities employing multiple antennas, there is a growing need of a measurement system and a measurement method especially for verifying correct functioning of said applications in a highly efficient and accurate manner.
WO 2018/128950 A2 discloses a testing system and method for testing wireless communication devices. Said system and method include an anechoic far field chamber with a dual-axis positioning system for rotating the device under test. In addition to this, the testing system further includes a measuring antenna and a number of link antennas distributed throughout the testing system. As it can be seen, due to the spatial distribution of the antennas with respect to the test chamber, which leads to an increased mechanical complexity, and thus an error-prone structure, both said testing system for testing wireless communication devices and the corresponding method can disadvantageously not ensure an efficient and accurate measurement.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a measurement system and a measurement method for multiple antenna measurements, whereby said measurements can be performed in a highly efficient and accurate manner.